


The Librarian

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Dean, Comeplay, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Omega Dean, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Spanking, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean’s father is forcing him to wear a dress as punishment. He tries to escape by going to the library to study, only to end up doing something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> msfotaku asked:  
> Hey, so I was thinking of a humiliation prompt I like to ask. What if, it is common whenever a male omega doesn't behave, their alpha or in this case, alpha of the household, behold their punishment by making them wear women clothing as to humiliate them and put them in place. Dean (18) tends to get in trouble alot to where John makes him wear his mother dresses for a week as his punishment. Dean is piss but he has no other choice but then he ends up meeting Cas(21) who ends up becoming his mate. also, dean wears panties on his own behave rather than John forcing him too. But Dean still embarrass about them when Cas see him in them.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, September 2014

Dean tried and failed to control his blush as he drove into the library parking lot, wearing his mother’s blue sundress. 

He _hated_ this kind of punishment, it was so _humiliating_. The fact that it was common didn’t make Dean hate it any less. 

It was a commonly held belief that humiliation was the best way to control an omega. Young unmated omegas were punished with milder humiliations such as wearing women’s clothing. Mated omegas were often punished with more severely humiliating experiences. Dean had seen more than one omega put through a public humiliation punishment.

Dean slammed the door as he got out of his car, angry that his father had forced him to leave the house to study. Because wearing a dress for a week wasn’t a good enough punishment if there was no one to see. 

Dean held his bag close to him as he walked into the library, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Someone whistled. “Hey baby, you been a bad boy?” 

“Shush!”

Dean glanced up at the librarian who scolded his cat caller. He was very handsome, with dark hair and blue eyes. And he was an Alpha. Dean ducked his eyes again and took a seat at a desk. 

He was just barely starting to focus on his book when he heard the librarian call out, “Is Dean Winchester here?”

Dean frowned and gathered his things, moving to the front desk. “That’s me.”

The man arched an amused eyebrow at him before picking up the phone. “Yes, he’s here, Mr. Winchester… Yes, he’s wearing a blue dress.”

Dean blushed bright red. He turned to leave, but the librarian called after him.

“Wait, Dean.” The man gestured him back. “You can study in my office, if you’d like to get away from prying eyes.”

Dean hesitated before nodding. “Okay.”

Dean followed the Alpha into a back office, putting his bag down on the table. He turned when he heard the door close and he was surprised to see the librarian was still in the room with him.

“My name is Castiel,” he said. “But you can call me Cas if you want.”

“Okay, thanks Cas,” Dean replied, watching the Alpha closely.

“So, tell me.” Castiel moved closer. “What did you do to get yourself punished?”

Dean blushed. “I don’t know if…” He glanced up and then ducked his head again in submission. “I snuck out after curfew.”

“An unmated omega shouldn’t be sneaking around at night,” Cas said, reaching out to run a hand down the side of Dean’s waist.

“I’m 18, I can do what I want!” Dean snapped, then ducked his head again.

“Oh, you’re a feisty one!” The Alpha grinned, pulling Dean closer. He bent to whisper in Dean’s ear. “No wonder you need to be punished.”

Dean let out a whimper as he felt his body react to the Alpha’s words. 

Castiel grinned. “I can smell your arousal, Dean. How much do you want to bet you’re wet with slick under this pretty dress?”

Dean gasped as the Alpha reached behind him and started to pull the back of the dress up. Cas slowly worked it up until he had it hiked up to Dean’s waist, then suddenly he spun Dean around and bent him over the desk.

“Oh, look at that!” Castiel laughed. “Your panties are soaked through!”

Dean groaned with mortification and lust as the Alpha admired him. He was bent over with his dress hiked up and his slick soaked pink panties on display.

“Does your father make you wear the panties, too?” Castiel asked, running his finger up and down the wet patch, teasing Dean’s needy hole through the slick fabric. 

“No,” Dean admitted with a whine. “They’re mine.”

“Oh, you are a naughty little omega, aren’t you?” Castiel grinned and spanked Dean’s ass.

Dean yelped.

Castiel yanked the panties down just far enough to reveal Dean’s wet hole. “Do you need to be punished, Dean?” He plunged a finger into Dean’s channel, making his intention perfectly clear. 

“Yes!” Dean gasped, pushing back on the finger. “Please, Alpha!”

With no more warning, Castiel quickly pulled out his finger and slammed his cock into Dean’s hole. At the same time he reached around and grabbed the base of Dean’s cock. “Only good omegas get to come, Dean.”

Dean moaned desperately as Castiel plowed into him, banging into the desk so that everyone in the building knew what they were doing. The thrusts were brutally hard and Dean had to brace himself by holding onto the edge of the table. 

It was _amazing_.

Dean groaned with disappointment when Castiel pulled out before knotting him, and he then felt come splatter across his perky cheeks. He could only slump onto the desk as Cas pulled the panties up over his come and slick soaked backside, his hard cock straining against the front. 

Cas patted his ass before pulling the dress down to cover the wet panties. “If you behave I may knot you next time.”

Dean could only whimper, “Yes, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
